Harry and his Veela
by Jest MEEK
Summary: Draco's a veela. Rated R for language. Slash and Male-preg. One shot.


> **_Author notes:_** This story is edicated to Eve. Please don't complain about grammer and spelling. I didn't reread this and this story is unbeta-ed.  
**To Hidden Magic Readers: I've been concidering ending this story and deleting it and starting a different one because I'm not happy with it. **  
_**Warnings**_: Male preg. Slashy goodness. Lanuage. Don't like, don't read. If you don't like the story anyways, bite me, I don't care.  
  
Anyways...read and enjoy.  
  
_**Harry and his Veela  
**_  
"Harry, Veela are very jealous and very possessive," Hermione, stated a-matter-of-factly. "Because you're his mate, you can only be with him."  
  
"I don't care," Harry said stubbornly. "I'm with Blaise, and nothing he says or does will change that."  
  
"But Harry," Ron began. Harry cut him off with a look.  
  
"I'm not talking about this any more," Harry stood. "I have to meet Blaise, I'll see you later."  
  
Blaise was standing outside the Gryffindor Tower when Harry walked out. "Hey Blaise," Harry cooed, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend. "I thought we were meeting in the entrance hall."  
  
"I decided to surprise you," Blaise grinned, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders. "So do we want to do the usual or something new?"  
  
Harry thought to himself. Since Blaise hated flying, that was out of the question, he preferred to keep his feet on the ground, as he was afraid of heights. "We could go to the kitchen, grab something to eat, and go for a walk," Harry suggested.  
  
Blaise smiled and nodded. "I thought you'd say that," Blaise told him presenting a basket. "Now we can go for our little picnic."  
  
Harry grinned at Blaise and wrapped his arm around Blaise's waist. Blaise smiled and put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.  
  
"So, Blaise, what's going on?" Harry asked sweetly.  
  
"The usual," Blaise smiled at his Gryffindor boyfriend. "Draco's mad at me though."  
  
"Really? How come?" Harry asked because he felt he had to. Not because he particularly cared why Draco was mad.  
  
"I don't know," Blaise, sighed. "He's not talking to me. He's just pissed because his mate won't mate with him. All he does now is snap at everyone and rant about the littlest things. I just wish he'd take it like a man and accept the fact that not everyone's in love with him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And on top of that he's way more emotional," Blaise continued not hearing Harry. Harry rolled his eyes. He knew he was being insensitive, but he was annoyed. "I found him crying in a classroom on my way up to the Tower today. I've never seen him like that before. He must really love his mate…"  
  
"Love him?" Harry choked.  
  
Blaise nodded and then laughed. "You know, before he came to his Inheritance, he had quite a crush on you. In fact, all of us Slytherins liked you at one time or another. You should have heard the fantasies everyone was having about you."  
  
Harry swallowed. "Can we not go there?"  
  
Blaise nodded. "But anyways…Whoever Draco's mate is, he's missing a great shag."  
  
"And you know this, how?" Harry growled, feeling the anger rise in his chest, whether for him or Draco, he didn't know.  
  
"Ok, so I don't," Blaise shrugged and sat down on the grass, pulling Harry down with him. He offered Harry a sandwich, which Harry took gratefully, as an excuse not to talk. "Can I tell you something without sounding like a complete Hufflepuff?"  
  
Harry looked curiously at Blaise and nodded, watching his features carefully. Blaise stared across the lake and smiled.  
  
"Harry growing up, most Wizarding children wanted to be a Veela's mate." Blaise's smile grew wider. "Veela are amongst the luckiest creatures on earth. They can find their soul mates, that one person that makes them whole. Most people can't even find theirs. Whoever is Draco's mate is very lucky. Draco will treat him as though he is made of glass. A mate is very precious to a Veela, they can't live without them."  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably. He felt the blood rush from his face and began feeling nauseous. "Blaise, I'm not feeling too good right now."  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Blaise looked concerned. "Should I take you to Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"No, no, not necessary," Harry shook his head slowly. "I just want to go to sleep."  
  
"How about you come down to the Slytherin Dungeons and I give you a back massage?" Blaise asked sweetly.  
  
"Ok," Harry smiled weakly.  
  
Harry allowed himself to be led to the dungeons by Blaise. Blaise let the two boys into the Slytherin Common Room, where the Slytherins in the room glanced at Harry and shook their heads. Harry swallowed as Pansy approached him.  
  
"Potter, we need to talk," she said dragging him away from Blaise.  
  
"Pansy, he's not feeling well, leave him alone," Blaise demanded.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Its fine, Blaise. I'll talk to her. Wait here, ok?"  
  
Blaise nodded. "If you're sure."  
  
"Yes, Parkinson?" Harry said, sounding tired.  
  
"Call me Pansy," she said.  
  
"Ok, Pansy," Harry sighed and leaned against the wall. "Talk."  
  
"I know about you and Draco," she said a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"What about us? There's no us," Harry told her.  
  
"Not yet at least," Pansy muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing," Pansy told him. "I mean I know that you're Draco's mate, but Blaise doesn't."  
  
"Well, duh," Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't get an attitude with me," Pansy told him. "I just want you to know how much Draco cares about you. He loves you, and because he's my best friend, I don't want to see him hurt."  
  
"I know," Harry sighed. "I'm with Blaise though. And I don't think I could be with him after everything we've done to each other."  
  
"You're too noble for your own good, Harry," Pansy told him. "And I know I can't say or do anything to convince you to be with Draco, that's something you'll have to do to yourself. However, I will warn you about Blaise. He has the habit of dumping people when he gets what he wants. Keep that in mind Harry; don't do something you'll regret."  
  
"What makes you think this time isn't different?" Harry asked her, arms crossed.  
  
"I'm a Slytherin and Blaise likes to boast," Pansy began. "Nott bet Blaise 2000 Gs that he couldn't bed you."  
  
Pansy noticed the anger flash in Harry's eyes. "I have no reason to trust you," Harry told her, pushing off the wall. "But I thank you for the warning."  
  
Blaise smiled at Harry as he and Pansy came walking up to him. "What did you two talk about?"  
  
"Our Defense projects," Harry lied smoothly. "Pansy was told to ask for my assistance because I have a knack for picking up advance defense spells quickly, and she needs help with a few."  
  
Pansy nodded in agreement. To be honest, she was quite impressed with Harry lying so smoothly to his boyfriend. "You can't believe how hard that was for me," Pansy looked at Harry. "Tell anyone and I won't hesitate to kill you."  
  
"If Voldemort couldn't what makes you think you can?" Harry asked smugly. "Blaise you head up without me."  
  
Blaise nodded and walked to the dorms.  
  
"Smooth Potter," Pansy said. "You would do nicely as a Slytherin."  
  
"So I've been told," Harry nodded slightly to her. "Be seeing you."  
  
With that, Harry walked up to the Slytherin dorms where Blaise was waiting.  
  
"Alright, Potter, shirt off," Blaise smirked.  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
Blaise walked up to Harry and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "I'll have to remove it."  
  
Blaise kissed Harry thoroughly, tongues dueling. Harry's mind was wondering. He never thought about anything, while kissing Blaise, before except his lips, but this time, Harry was thinking about Draco doing those things to him. Harry moaned. Blaise smirked and moved to his boyfriend's neck, sucking, biting, and causing Harry to gasp.  
  
Blaise pulled away causing Harry to whimper. "Shirt off."  
  
With that voice, Harry was ripped out of his daydream and sighed, taking off his shirt. "Now lie down, face down."  
  
Harry did as he was told and buried his face in Blaise's pillow. What was he going to do?  
  
_Don't do something you'll regret.  
_  
Harry groaned. Blaise smiled triumphantly, not knowing the real reason Harry groaned.  
  
Soon Harry was flipped over and being thoroughly ravished by Blaise. Harry felt Blaise's tongue enter his mouth and caress his. Harry kissed back softly as he felt Blaise's hands travel south to his pants and unbutton them.  
  
Harry pulled away. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I think I'm going to make love to my boyfriend, if that's ok with you," Blaise said straddling him.  
  
"No, it's not ok with me," Harry glared. "Now get off."  
  
"Harry we've been together for three weeks, don't you think it's time to move to the next level?"  
  
"It'll be time when I say it's time," Harry snapped. "Now get off."  
  
"Harry, if you love me," Blaise began. "You'll do it."  
  
"Well then apparently I don't love you," Harry told him.  
  
"You have no idea what you do to me."  
  
Harry growled. "I don't give a flying fuck what I do to you. Now for the last time get the fuck off!"  
  
"I will get what I want," Blaise's eyes narrowed. "And you will give it to me."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "You have no fucking clue who you're talking to. So Zabini, I'll give you to the count of three to get off me or you will regret having been born."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"One." Blaise smirked. "Two." Blaise didn't move. "Three."  
  
"Are you getting off now?" Harry asked sounding dangerously calm.  
  
"No."  
  
With that, Blaise was thrown across the room and hit the wall with a crash. "I told you not to fuck with me," Harry snapped, picking up his shirt. "Keep in mind that Voldemort and I have yet another thing in common."  
  
"And that is?" Blaise asked with a glare, getting up off the floor.  
  
"Voldemort may be the Heir of Slytherin, but I am the Heir of Gryffindor," Harry growled as Draco and Pansy came running in. "And if you know what's fucking good for you, you'll stop while you're ahead."  
  
Blaise advanced on Harry. Harry stood there calmly and soon, Blaise was pressed up against the wall, frozen, except for his mouth. "Stay away from me." Harry headed out, putting on his shirt, before walking in again. "Oh, by the way, I'm Draco's mate." Harry singled to Draco, who was fuming. "Now, not only will you have the wrath of probably half the Gryffindor house, but a Veela on you, too. Have a good day."  
  
Harry stormed to the Gryffindor Common Room, snarled the password, and stomped into the opening. The first years turned to look at him. "What?" he snapped, knowing Hermione would be on his case for scaring the young'uns. The first years ran out of the Common Room.  
  
Harry slumped down on a couch as Ron and Hermione came up to him.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be on your date?" Ron asked lifting Harry's legs so they were draped across his lap. Hermione let Harry lean against her.  
  
"Yes…dirty, rotten, pitiful excuse of a man," Harry muttered. "I hate Slytherins. Ok…I don't…Just Blaise, the arse hole."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What happened? What happened?" Harry's voice was increasingly rising. "I'll tell you what fucking happened. Blaise tried to force me to let him fuck me! And for a bet, no less. Blaise had a fucking bet with Nott about bedding me. Blaise will get what he deserves the fuckwit."  
  
"Where is he now?" Ron asked, flashing with anger. Hermione tensed and growled softly.  
  
"Stuck to his bedroom wall facing one pissed off Veela," Harry said calmly. "Actually, that in itself makes me feel better. But I suppose I should make sure Draco doesn't kill Blaise?"  
  
"Draco won't do that," Hermione said. "He knows you wouldn't like that. Blaise is just going to be in a heap of trouble. He's going to get hurt, but he won't die."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"When Malfoy's done, can I have a go?" Ron asked.  
  
"Go for it," Harry smirked. "I even have the Slytherin password if you want to go now."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded and stood, following the raven haired boy to the Slytherin Common Room. "Dasani," Harry muttered, as the wall slid open.  
  
"Nott, you have 30 seconds to slither away like the fucking snake you are," Ron seethed as they stepped into the Common Room.  
  
Nott looked at the Gryffindors. "I'm going," he paused. "Thanks Potter, for the dough." And with that he dashed out of the entrance.  
  
Blaise was thrown down the stairs, followed closely by Draco. Pansy came and stood next to the trio. "Interesting show we've got," Pansy said. "Started off pretty interesting too, eh Potter?"  
  
Harry cocked his head to the side, watching Draco. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING DO YOU, ZABINI?"  
  
"Draco, I swear, I had no idea he was your mate," Blaise pleaded. "I wouldn't have even thought about fucking him if I'd known."  
  
"FUCKING HIM? FUCKING HIM!" Draco growled dangerously. "THAT'S ALL HE IS TO YOU, ISN'T HE? A FUCKING FUCK? AND TO THINK, HE ACTUALLY CHOSE YOU OVER ME!?"  
  
Blaise swallowed. "I swear Drake; I didn't mean anything by it. I'm so sorry."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" Draco bellowed. "I'm not the one you should apologize to." He turned to Harry.  
  
"You handled that better than I did," Harry told the blond, trying not to be aroused by Draco's flushed cheeks, mused hair, and heavy breathing.  
  
"I'm no where near done," Draco told him softly.  
  
"Leave it," Harry said, head tilted, wondering what it'd be like to have those soft, pink lips trail kisses all over his body. Harry swallowed thickly. "Besides, Ron and 'Mione wanna go at him."  
  
Draco looked to Harry's sides, first noticing his friends. "Ladies first," he told Hermione. Ron grinned evilly and followed closely behind, as Hermione dragged Blaise to the nearest bedroom.  
  
"I need to go shower," Harry muttered. "Get Blaise's smell off me."  
  
Draco nodded. "You can use my shower, in my room, if you want…its closer."  
  
Harry nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Neither boy moved, and Pansy looked back and forth between the two and noticed the fire in their eyes. She could feel it radiating off the two as well, and she wondered how she, nor anyone else for that matter, missed the obvious attraction between the boys. Could it be that they hadn't realized it either, until Draco's Inheritance? It was a possibility.  
  
"Off you two go," Pansy said steering them to the entrance. "I'm off to find Nott."  
  
Harry nodded and stared at Draco. He really was attractive. Harry swallowed. 'Why don't I want to be with him again? Oh, right…the whole evil Slytherin, Death-Eater-in-training, I hate you so I'd feed you to Voldemort thing. Actually come to think about it, I shouldn't have dated Blaise because of that. So if I don't give Draco a chance, I'm a hypocrite. And really, what's so wrong with Draco? Nothing I can think of…unless you count all the times we tried to kill each other, but really…a few school boy pranks? We can get past that. He really isn't-'  
  
"Harry?" Draco's voice cut into his thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry scanned Draco's face. All he could see was sincere worry. "You were staring at me."  
  
Harry blushed. "I was just thinking."  
  
Draco nodded. "So…my room is this way."  
  
"Lead the way, Draco," Harry said softly, unsure of what to call him. Draco smiled the widest smile, telling Harry that he did the right thing. Draco grabbed his hand carefully, as if Harry would rip it away. Harry smiled softly and squeezed the boy's hand, as Draco's smile got wider. He led Harry down the corridor some, up to a statue that looked strangely like a hippogriff.  
  
"Phoenix," Draco said as Harry looked at him strangely. Draco shrugged. "Wasn't my idea. Dumbledore appreciates this kind of irony. Sick man really."  
  
Harry snorted, as he was led into the room. "The bathroom is through that door," Draco pointed to a door on the right. "The bedroom is the next door, and this is my, urm, Common Room, I suppose. I'll get you some clothes to change into and you can start your shower."  
  
Harry began walking to the bathroom before turning to face Draco. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime Harry," Draco told him, watching Harry turn and walk into the bathroom. Draco began humming pleasantly to himself and went to his room to grab some clothes for Harry.  
  
'Hmmm…leather pants would look good on him. No, I don't want to freak him out. Ok…he can wear my black boxers. Well he can wear nothing for all that I really care.' Draco laughed to himself. 'And my black jeans…and black shirt. Hmmm…he'd look good in black…the color would make those eyes of his stand out more.'  
  
Draco was practically drooling by the time he knocked on the bathroom door. "Harry, can I come in?" Draco asked through the door.  
  
"Sure," Harry replied. "Draco, it's alright that I used your shampoo, right?"  
  
"Of course, Harry," Draco smiled. Harry's in my bathroom, NAKED! "I'm going to call Dobby to get your clothes. I'm putting new one's on the chair, ok?"  
  
"Ok," Harry said. He peaked his head out from behind the curtain. "Do you think you can help me with that Potions essay, Hermione was driving me insane earlier."  
  
"Sure," Draco nodded, watching the water drip down his face. Draco scooped up Harry's clothes on the floor and headed to the door. "Come out when you're done. I told Pansy to bring your friends here when they're done with the idiots."  
  
"Thanks, …Ko," Harry smiled, head dipping back into the shower.  
  
"Ko?" Draco asked, stunned.  
  
Harry stuck his head out again. "I always wanted to call you that. No one seems to. It's always, Draco, Dray, Drake, Malfoy, or, Ron's personal favorite, Ferret. I just wanted to call you something that no one else does. Is that ok?"  
  
"Totally," Draco said quickly, smiling. "I'll let you finish your shower."  
  
Before Harry could say anything, Draco walked into the Common Room, where Dobby was waiting. "Thank you Dobby," Draco said, handing him Harry's clothes.  
  
"Anything for Master Draco and Harry Potter," Dobby beamed. "Dobby is honored to be entrusted with such a responsibility."  
  
Draco smiled softly at the elf as he Apparated elsewhere in the castle with Harry's clothes. Draco settled happily on a sofa and waited for Harry to come out. He didn't have to wait long as Harry came bouncing out. Draco didn't realize how much bigger he was than Harry. Draco's pants hung low and loosely around Harry's hips. Draco's eyes scanned Harry's chest, noticing that Harry was shirtless.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I don't like to wear shirts when I don't have to," Harry explained.  
  
Mind? Yeah right, as if I would ever. "Of course I don't," Draco grinned. "You've been hiding a great body under those hideous clothes."  
  
"Gee, Malfoy, thanks," Harry smiled and plopped down on the couch next to Draco. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was a jerk."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"No, I really hurt you," Harry looked at him sadly. "And for what? Blaise. And I wouldn't even listen to you. But then I couldn't stop thinking about you. And then Blaise said he saw you crying, and I didn't want you to waste tears over me…because I really am an arse."  
  
"It's ok," Draco said softly. "I should've listened to Sev. He told me that it wouldn't be easy to get you to listen to me."  
  
Harry paused thoughtfully. "You know what?" Harry looked at Draco, who looked at him interestingly. "I had a crush on you at the beginning of the year. But our fights got worse, and I didn't want to spend any more time liking you, because I didn't think you ever would feel the same about me."  
  
"Did you ever, stop…liking me?"  
  
"…No."  
  
"No?" Draco grinned.  
  
Harry crawled into his lap. "Nope," Harry couldn't help but to grin. "But I couldn't just jump at the chance to be with you, now could I?"  
  
"Of course you could have," Draco smiled. "You could've dumped Blaise and snogged me."  
  
"Well I did dump him," Harry smiled rubbing his nose with Draco's.  
  
Draco pouted. "But you didn't do the second."  
  
Harry looked thoughtfully at him. "You know," Harry began. "I don't think I will."  
  
Draco gasped and poked Harry, who promptly giggled. "My, my, Potter, are we ticklish?"  
  
"No…" Harry said softly.  
  
"You are, aren't you?" Draco grinned evilly and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"No," Harry squeaked.  
  
Draco tickled his sides delighted by the squeals he was getting from the boy withering in his lap.  
  
Soon Draco stopped and looked at Harry's flushed face. Draco kissed Harry softly on the lips before pulling away. Harry went redder and whimpered, pulling Draco back down to kiss him.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to snog me," Draco said huskily.  
  
"I lied," Harry's eyes fluttered closed as Draco's lips met his. Before the two could get to into their kiss, they heard, "Awwwwwe!"  
  
"Have to hand it to you Harry," Ron smirked. "He's a better choice than your last one."  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at him and threw a pillow at him. Ron caught it and laughed, taking a seat.  
  
"So the question is," Hermione grinned.  
  
"Will you let us watch you two shag?" Pansy grinned, finishing the question.  
  
Harry paled, Draco glared and threw a pillow at her. "No we will not!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "As nice as that would be, that wasn't what I was going to ask." Pansy shrugged and Ron gagged. "I was going to ask what you two are now, boyfriends?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes and a smile to match. "Well…I hope we're boyfriends," Draco said, looking at Harry. "But that's really up to Harry."  
  
"Let me think about it," Harry grinned at Draco.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows again and tickled Harry's sides. Harry squealed and laughed. "Ok…" Harry gasped. "I'm done thinking."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry smirked and kissed Draco's neck, nibbled and sucked. Draco turned red and swallowed thickly. "You know, ehm…You're really-really qu-quite good a-at tha-at."  
  
"So I've been told…" Harry muttered sucking on Draco's neck.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron snorted. "Maybe we should, uhm, leave."  
  
Pansy and Hermione glared at Ron. "You'll pay for that."  
  
"How?"  
  
Hermione grinned evilly at Pansy. "I'm liking the way you think. Come on, Weasley."  
  
"There's no way I'm going anywhere with either of you," Ron huffed. "Besides, it's time for dinner."  
  
Harry grinned. "Great I'm starving! Come on Ko!"  
  
Draco coughed. "Do we have to?" Draco whined. "I wanna stay here with you."  
  
"Yes we do," Harry said, pulling Draco up with him. "If you behave, I'll give you an award."  
  
"So I'm a puppy now?" Draco's eyes narrowed.  
  
Harry pinched his cheeks. "And a very cute one at that," Harry smirked. "Of course, since you just said you were a puppy, we can't ever have sex."  
  
"I'm outta here before this gets any weirder," Ron said. The girls smiled at him. "And you two are coming with me."  
  
Ron dragged the Slytherin Princess and the Gryffindor Genius out of the Veela's room, both girls protesting fiercely about missing out on boy-on-boy action.  
  
Harry smirked. Draco pouted. "I'm not a puppy."  
  
"No, you really aren't," Harry said softly. Draco leaned in to kiss Harry, who pulled away and smirked evilly. "Later, if you behave."  
  
Draco pouted, but couldn't help but grin when Harry kissed his nose and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room.  
  
The two ran into Ron, Pansy, and Hermione who were talking quietly together. "Hey guys," Harry chirped.  
  
The trio looked up and grinned at the two boys holding hands. "Ready to make your entrance?"  
  
"Always," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry, walking into the Great Hall. The Hall looked up as the pair walked in. Harry was giggling while Draco proceeded to suck, lick, nibble, and bite that special spot on his neck. The two boys somehow made it to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"HA! DEAN I KNEW IT!" Seamus jumped up and stood on the table. "Dean you owe me a date!"  
  
If possible, Dean turned 2 shades darker causing Harry and Draco to laugh with the rest of the Gryffindors. "Thanks a lot Harry."  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "You can't deny you don't wuv him."  
  
Dean looked positively mortified and buried his face in his arms. Seamus jumped down and hugged Dean, who smiled.  
  
"So Harry," Draco asked. "Tell me about you."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Ok…" Harry put his chin in his hands. "Uhmm…I was born on July 31, 1980 at 12am. When I was 1, my parents were killed by Voldemort and I survived the killing curse." Draco gave him a look. "What? You said everything." Draco shrugged as Harry continued. "I grew up with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley. They locked me in the cupboard under the stairs for most of my life and didn't feed me well. Hmmm…Dudley liked to beat me up. Actually you kinda reminded me of him when we first met, only you were easier to look at."  
  
"Gee thanks," Draco felt hurt.  
  
"No, no," Harry said quickly looking at him. "It's not that. It's just that you both liked to pick on me and try to beat me up and you both are kind of stuck up." Harry smiled softly. "Uhmm…What else? Oh, they finally let me move to Dudley's second bedroom when I got my Hogwarts letter. Life has been better since then." Harry paused. "First year I fought a possessed teacher and Voldemort, second year Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets, 3rd year I thought Sirius was trying to kill me when he was just trying to kill Ron's rat and of course there was the whole Dementor thing, 4th year Tri-Wizard, Cedric's death, and Voldemort came back, 5th year Sirius died, and so far this year, I killed Voldemort, find out I am gay and I'm a Veela's mate, and," Harry glared at Seamus. "Some people had a bet about my sexuality and who I'd end up with."  
  
Seamus smiled innocently and shrugged, causing Draco to laugh quietly. "Is that enough?"  
  
"No, what's your favorite color?"  
  
"Green."  
  
"Favorite animal?"  
  
"Owl."  
  
"Favorite class?"  
  
"DADA."  
  
"Favorite teacher?"  
  
"McGonagall and Lupin."  
  
"Least favorite teacher?"  
  
"Snape," Harry said quickly, not noticing that everyone was listening to them (and that included the teachers). Snape glared, Harry smiled sheepishly, and Draco gave Snape a warning look. Snape smiled and nodded to Draco and Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide and he paled. "Ok, that was the scariest thing I've ever seen. Was he smiling?"  
  
"You've fought Voldemort, and Snape smiling is the scariest thing you've ever seen?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry swallowed. "Yes."  
  
Draco just laughed and turned to his food, leaving Harry looking shocked.  
  
After dinner, many of the Slytherins and Gryffindors began talking about throwing a inter-house party in honor of Harry and Draco finally getting together. Harry motioned for Draco to follow him.  
  
The two boys snuck off, Harry leading the way to the statue of the witch with the hump. "Harry, what are we doing?"  
  
"You'll see," Harry looked up and down the corridor and muttered the password. The statue moved aside and Harry grinned. "Come on."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Fine, bye," Harry smirked walking into the opening. Draco growled and quickly followed Harry down the steps. "I thought you weren't coming."  
  
"Well I couldn't let you waltz into possible trouble, now could I?"  
  
"This path just leads to Hogsmead, Ko," Harry laughed, linking his arm in with Draco's.  
  
The two boys soon made it to Honeydukes. "Come on, Harry," Draco dragged Harry to a clothing store. "You're getting a new wardrobe."  
  
"But Draco," Harry whined.  
  
"No buts," Draco smirked, picking out clothes and conversing with the sales woman. Soon the two picked out enough clothes for Harry to try on in the changing rooms. After a few hours the two boys made their way back to Honeydukes. "I better get Ron some sweets," Harry said aloud. Draco nodded and waited for Harry to finish his shopping.  
  
Finally the two boys made their way back to school and headed to the Gryffindor Tower. Draco pulled Harry close and pecked his lips.  
  
"I had a good time Ko," Harry murmured, relaxing into Draco's arms.  
  
"Me too," Draco smiled at him as Harry kissed him thoroughly.  
  
The portrait swung open with Ron and Pansy standing there. "Are you two just going to stand out here and snog all day, or come in and join the party?"  
  
"I'd rather snog, personally," Harry smirked. "Hey!" Ron and Pansy pulled them both in. "You got this party up and running fast."  
  
"What can we say," Pansy began. "When you get the Slytherins and Gryffies together, magic happens."  
  
Harry laughed. "Oh, here Ron." Harry handed him the sweets. Ron whooped and dug in.  
  
"So I'm joining the party again," Pansy stated. "You boys have fun."  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere else?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Won't your friends come after you?"  
  
"If I leave the Tower," Harry smiled. "We can go to my room."  
  
"Your room?"  
  
"Well I share it with the other 6th years, but I have my own bed," Harry laughed nervously.  
  
Draco kissed him softly. "You're so cute." Harry blushed as Draco grabbed his hand and led him to the stairs.  
  
**_6 months later_**  
  
"Do you Draco, take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
Draco looked into the blazing emerald eyes that he has loved since the very day he met Harry. "I do."  
  
_**Flashback  
**_  
_Draco was planning this night for a few weeks, and with the help of his friends and Harry's, he knew he'd be able to pull it off. Draco had never felt so nervous before, but July 30th finally arrived. He would propose when the clock struck midnight.  
  
Harry walked out of his room, dressed in his best trousers and shirt and smiled at Draco.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"It's a surprise, my love," Draco said simply, handing the Raven haired boy a port key.  
  
The two boys ended up on a beach not to far from the restaurant where they had their first date. Harry couldn't stop smiling and Draco felt as though his heart would never start beating again.  
  
As they walked in, Harry's favorite music was playing, courteously of Pansy and Hermione. Ron, Seamus, Dean, Greg, and Vince had gotten them the best seat in the house, followed by the best food. Draco had made sure everyone knew their assignments and everything was perfect for Harry's 17th birthday. All of Harry's friends and Draco's relatives (that weren't Death Eaters) where there. Sirius even pulled a neat trick, returning from the dead, but as he explained, he wasn't really dead.  
  
Draco had never seen Harry look so happy. And as Draco held Harry close, Harry cried tears of happiness, and danced the night away, midnight approached quickly.  
  
When the clock outside finished striking, Draco got on one knee. "Harry, I love you so much. Without you there would be no light, no chance of my happiness. I want you in my life from now, until the day I die. I want to live my life with you by my side. And I promise that I will spend all of eternity just trying to make you smile, laugh, and happy. I promise I will love you more everyday than you ever thought possible. I promise all this and more. I want to be there when you cry. I want to be the one to make you smile again and forget your pain. I want to be there for you in every way possible. With you I want to be. Harry, will you marry me?"  
  
Harry squealed and fell to his knees, kissing Draco with murmured yeses in between.  
  
**End Flashback  
**_  
"And do you Harry, take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I do."  
  
"Exchange your rings." Draco smiled into Harry's eyes, while putting on his ring. Harry did the same for Draco. "Today, by the laws governing the Ministry of Magic, and the power invested in me, I know pronounce Misters Draco and Harry Malfoy. You may kiss your husband."  
  
Draco grinned and pulled Harry close locking him in a passionate kiss, with promises held for more.  
  
_**2 months later  
**_  
Christmas Eve brought the Weasleys, Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy, Sirius, Remus, and the Parkinsons together for the first time since the wedding of the two boys.  
  
Harry was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up, smiling at all the family and friends he had with him to celebrate this occasion.  
  
Hermione walked up to Harry. "Harry, are you ok?"  
  
"Of course, 'Mione," Harry's smile grew even wider.  
  
"Harry you're glowing," Hermione smiled. "If I didn't know any better I'd think that you were…" She gasped. "Are you?"  
  
"Am I what?" Harry beamed.  
  
"You know," Hermione's eyes grew wide as Harry's smile got even bigger. "You are!"  
  
"Shhh…Draco doesn't know yet," Harry told her.  
  
"Harry, how…?"  
  
"Well, Hermione, when two people love each other very much," Hermione slapped Harry playfully.  
  
"I know that!" Hermione smiled at him. "Veela are very fertile. They can get men or women pregnant. Survival mechanism, I've read."  
  
Harry laughed. "Hermione, I've noticed."  
  
She laughed with him. "I suppose you would. I meant to ask, how'd you find out and how long have you known?"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey told me before our Christmas holiday started."  
  
"Harry, when-" Hermione broke off as Ginny, Mrs. Malfoy, Pansy, and Mrs. Weasley walked over.  
  
"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley began.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.  
  
"Look at him," Ginny put in. "He looks better than ever. He's positively glowing."  
  
Harry giggled. "Should I tell him now?" he asked looking at Hermione.  
  
"Tell him?" The ladies looked at each other and beamed. "Harry are you?"  
  
"Oh, Draco!" Harry smirked at the ladies, pulling himself up. He walked over to Draco who was standing with Ron, Sirius, Remus, and the Twins. "We need to talk." Harry smiled.  
  
"Uh-oh," Ron smirked. "Sounds like someone's in trouble." The other men snickered.  
  
"I am not in trouble," Draco huffed turning to Harry. "Am I?"  
  
"Of course not, dear," Harry smirked. "Now come along, I haven't got all day."  
  
Draco winked at the men, who howled with laughter, causing Harry to shake his head. "I thought you were supposed to be the mature one."  
  
Draco shrugged and followed Harry into their room. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Draco," Harry kissed him. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?!" Draco jumped up. "Really? That's great!" Draco scooped Harry up and snogged him thoroughly, leaving Harry looking flushed, and quite edible. "Let's go tell everyone!" Draco dragged Harry out of the bedroom.  
  
"Draco, honey," Harry began. "Not so fast, ok?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Draco stopped. "You should be off your feet. I'll carry you."  
  
Harry laughed. "Draco, I'm fine. Let's just go downstairs and break the news."  
  
Draco grinned and led Harry downstairs, grinning like an idiot. "Can I do it, Harry, can I?"  
  
Harry giggled and nodded as the two walked into the living room, where everyone was anxiously waiting their return. Draco beamed and looked at the anxious group. "We're pregnant!"  
  
"I hardly think 'we' is the right word," Harry grinned. "But you get the idea."  
  
"Harry, mate, you're going to give birth to a ferret!"  
  
"Better a ferret, than a Weasel, ay Hermione?" Draco smirked as Ron shook his hand.  
  
"Ronald, please refrain from calling my child a ferret," Harry said seriously.  
  
Ron coughed. "Sorry Harry, I was just kidding."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You need to shut up, Draco," Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Draco said with moke innocence. "You mean I'm the only one who knows? How scandalous."  
  
Hermione blushed. The Weasleys looked at her. "Do you have something to tell us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, nothing that's any different than your news, Harry," Hermione said calmly.  
  
Harry squealed. Ron fainted. "You're pregnant?" Harry grinned. "Excellent! When's your due date? Ooo...we can buy baby clothes together! This will be so much fun!"  
  
Hermione giggled. "You are so gay."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked off, giggling with each other, as the women followed them to the couch. The male Weasleys and Dracoe bent over Ron.  
  
"Well if that's what it took to make him shut up, I would have told him weeks ago," Draco said, nudging him with his foot.  
  
The Twins snorted. "So, dad, did this happen when you found out mum was pregnant with Bill?"  
  
"More or less," Mr. Weasley said, looking at his youngest son.  
  
"Excuse me," Draco said, holding a bucket of water. (Yes, that would be ice cold water.) Draco dumped it on Ron.   
  
Ron sat up quickly. "What's the big idea?"  
  
"You could've used magic, you know," George said.  
  
"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" Draco asked, with Fred nodding his agreement.  
  
"She's really pregnant?" Ron asked. The men nodded. "Alright then. I'm going to be a father." A grin split on his face. "I'm going to have a baby."   
  
Draco grinned. "That's the spirit."  
  
_**9 months later  
**_  
Draco was pacing the waiting room. "I can't believe they won't let me in there! Harry-"  
  
"Calm down Draco," Mrs. Malfoy replied. "Relax and stop pacing."  
  
"I won't relax, Mother," Draco growled. "That's my husband and my baby in there!"  
  
Hermione tugged Draco down next to her. "Hold Issac."  
  
Draco held him as everyone looked at the blond man. "Are you ok now?"  
  
Draco nodded. "They have their way, don't they?"  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Babies," Draco looked up. "They have their ways."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked up and saw one of the nurses. "Your husband demanded you to be with him."  
  
Draco nodded vigorously and handed Issac to his father. He followed the nurse into the prep room, where Harry was getting ready to move into the delivery room. "Hey hun," Draco cooed.  
  
"Don't 'hey hun' me you arse," Harry glared.  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"What did you do? What do you think you did?" Harry asked as they began rolling him to the delivery room.  
  
Draco shook his head remembering what Ron said about Hermione's labor.  
  
"Ok Harry, ready?" the doctor asked.  
  
"No, let him do it," Harry shook his head. "I carried this baby for nine months, he can do the pushing."  
  
"Come on Harry," Draco said. "I'm right here with you."  
  
Harry squeezed Draco's hand. "Ok..."  
  
"Ok, Harry push." Harry complied pushing, Draco murrmuring things to him, encouraging the Father of his baby to push.  
  
Not soon enough the two men heard crying. "It's a girl!"  
  
Draco kissed Harry's sweaty forehead. "Good job."  
  
"Thanks." Harry grinned at Draco and smiled at the baby that was placed in his arms. "So what do we call her?"  
  
"Lillian, after your Mother," Draco said seriously.  
  
Harry's face lit up. "Thank you." Harry turned to his daughter. "Hello Lillian Malfoy."  
  
**THE END**


End file.
